prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode Guide/@comment-24.189.239.77-20121023173336/@comment-80.187.201.44-20121024160029
They won't be adding it in after 3 seasons, if you watch closely there are sooo many clues that Ali had a twin. For instance, the halloween story in the Episode 'The First Secret', the twins are described as blonde hair and green eyes, like Ali. I believe it is in the same episode when Jason gets into her room and gives her a package, on the right side of her bed there's a picture of jason with on his left and his right a picture of Ali. Why would you mirror the same picture? You could believe it is her twin. Also, under the picture there is a french poem that translated in English means: It is double the laughter and double the grins, and double the trouble if you're blessed with twins. Also, in the package she reveives there is a burlap doll with a note saying: now it's my turn to torture you, she puts a note into de head of a doll similar to the doll in the story of the twins. If she didn't have a twin sister, why did there appear a little girl identical to the twins in Ali's story on the first Halloween special? She described her sister and to me she sounds alot like the Ali we see on screen. Did anyone else notice how Ali's hair was straight in the flashback when Garret and Jenna came to visit her and Garret made Jenna believe he killed her with the stick, the stick that later was found in Spencer's backyard btw, while when she was in the barn with the girls and later fighting with Spencer in her living room, her hair was curly? Also, in the video with Ian, her hair was more straight as well. That could be the director and such messing with us and making us think of scenario's such as these of course. I dont think Aria's on the A team but I definetly think Ezra is, it was too convenient for him to be wanting to surprise Aria and then he heard what happened. I dont think Spencer is all that innocent though, think of the fight she had with Ali the night Ali disappeared. She literally said: 'You're dead to me already.' Almost like she knew Ali was going to get killed. Maybe Spence is on the A-team WITH Toby, and she made a deal with Mona none of us know about yet. Wether she is or isn't on the A-team, she definetly knew something more about murderplans on Ali. Spencer usually is the one coming up with new proof or clues, maybe she is doing that to clear her name and her conscious. I even think it could be possible the fight between Spence and the A-team member was a scene to perform for Paige, or maybe it was Paige and an A-team member that made up the scene for Spencer. I don't trust Paige. She has been obsessed with Emily even before Ali's dissapearance. I read something about a theory that each of the Liars have their own A, operating under a leader A that is most cunning on keeping them a secret. I think that could be true, think about it: Mona for Hanna, Ezra for Aria, Paige for Emily and Toby for Spencer. Maybe Maya was a part of it too but she wanted to get out of it and someone made Nate kill her so A wouldnt get his hands dirty. I dont know where to put Lucas in, I think he is creepy but I also think he is alot creepier than he looks. He appears to be the shy guy that had always been tortured and bullied and never stood up, but it wouldn't surprise me if he's the brains behind this. I mean he is into camera's and stuff. Talking about the camera, did anyone notice Jenna looking at Lucas his camera? Like she was going to sabotage it or something?